One Day, We'll Bring Her Down
by xPunkxKatx
Summary: When a new girl shows up at the latest coffee joint suddenly, what will become of the Pretty Committee! She turns up looking more than Alicia beautiful, and more alpha than Massie. What happens when everyone at OCD becomes COM-PUH-LETELY obsessed?
1. That Fateful Day

_I wrote this story when I was 12, looking back seeing as I am 15 now, I see how simple and juvnile this story is. But, it was my first story I wrote online, and so I think I'll keep it up. But if someone tells me its common or childish, thank you, but I know._

* * *

><p>Alicia sat in front of her vintage vanity in her bathroom. She usually used it for telling her own news reports but today it was for making sure she was a total 10. Or at least 9.8. Today was the day that she would meet TPC at the new Cafe, The Golden Bean, and there was an ah-dorable new barista there calling her name. She knew she knew she was more pretty than Massie. Pretty times 10. Alicia knew everyone liked Massie because they <em>feared <em>Massie. This time Massie was nawt going to get something Alicia wanted. She heard the Range Rover honk outside. She put on her MAC Lipglass in Pink Lemonade, puckered her lips, and sauntered out of her Aladdin-themed bedroom. She clunked down the stairs in her Theory peep toe pumps.

"Bye, mom, i'm going out with the PC!"

"Bye, sweetheart!" Her Too-Pretty-For-Her-Age mother called.

Alicia stopped by the door leading to the cold January air. She was SO a 9.8. "Given" Alicia said. She opened the door to take what is rightfully hers. She knew she wouldn't come out like a LBR this time.

She could see Dylan's fiery mass of red curls as she reached the iron gate surrounding her mansion. She was eating a Special K Strawberry Breakfast Bar.

Dylan was forever dieting.

"Leesh!" Dylan yelled spitting K flakes ebverywhere, "EHMAGOD! Where did you get the threads?"

Alicia knew this moment was crucial. Only Alicia knew they were a present from her cousins in Spain. Only Alicia knew they weren't American designer. They weren't even a well-know Spain designer. She was taking a major risk here. She had to act fast or risk having a name like Faux-livia, the name she gave her friend when she had bought fake Louis scarves from a guy in New York.

"It's from a seriously famous designer in Spain." She said feigning shock, avoiding Massie's eyes. "I can-nawt believe you haven't heard!" Alicia sensed de ja vou. The Claire bathing suit insident came into her mind. They had thrown chilled soup on her. Alicia's stomach flipped. She did nawt look good is gazpacho.

"Oh yeah," Dylan said, too loudly, "It's from a little botique in Spain, right Leesh?" She said with frightened eyes.

Alicia decided to give this one to Dylan. "Yep."

Dylan sighed relief, then looked smugly at Massie who was playing with the lock on the door. When she finally looked up her amber eyes were lit. It made Alicia's stomach turn. "Who's that designer?" Massie asked, her eyes still ablaze.

"Uh, um," she caught a glimpse of the Hellebore flowers growing up the gate, and thought fast, "Hellibore."

Kristen wrinkled her nose, "Isn't that a flower?"

"N-no" Alicia said.

Dylan, Kristen, and even Claire turned to Massie. Hers eyes softened and said, "get in or we'll be late." Alicia wasn't sure how she could be late to a cafe.

On the way to the cafe Alicia got it, "_ehmagod! She wants to make sure she gets to the cafe while he's working!"_ She could totally tell by the way she put on her Lemon Meringue Pie Glossip Girl. She layed her head against the window and looked down. At least she had _that _tactic on her side.


	2. The Coffee House

Once they were at the cafe, Massie stepped out of the Range Rover and turned towards the girls. "Outfit check" She snapped her fingers twice.

Dylan bounced towards Massie with confidence.

"Ah-dore the Alice and Olivia sweater dress. Ditto on the A & O heels." Massie said, "nine point seven!"

Dylan took a bow and everyone clapped. Kristen bounced up next.

"Nice Vince capris, cute pink diesels" Massie countered, "eight point nine." Kristen bowed.

Alicia was about to step up in jazz posture but Massie shouted, "There he is! By the counter!"

"Who?" Alicia asked, not caring if she sounded mean.

"The ca-ute barista!" She said while touching up her gloss in the window. "Lets go!"

While the Pretty Committee stormed into The Golden Bean they never took their eyes off the jukebox right in front of them. The counter was to the left.

"Ok," Massie whispered from the side of her mouth, "On three we will make our way towards the counter. 1... 2... 3."

They all made a swift left and what Massie saw made her stomach fall to her butt.

"Ehmagod!" Alicia whisper-yelled.

"Woah." Claire said.

What Massie saw was nawt okay. It was nawt okay at all. This was like walking into school and seeing the Starbucks kiosk replaced with a tofu stand. It was unacceptable!

"Who's that chick with the barista boy Arley?" Kristen asked, her eyebrows knit together. Massie didnt know if she should be surprised that Kristen knew his name before she did but she didn't care. There were bigger issues at hand. There was a girl, some random girl, talking to HER crush. "That is nawt ok!" Massie said, out loud this time. She quickly looked away, embarrased.

"What about Derrington?" Alicia asked, "I thought he was The One" She said making a face when she said The One.

"Ditto to Josh" Massie said, melting a whole through Alicia's brown eyes.

Dylan was already bounding up to the bar when Massie yelled a little too loudly, "Dylan! What are you doing? What if she see's you?"

Arley and the mystery chick or M.C. looked back at them with one hand lightly on her chin. She had black hair that about reached the small of her back, almost almond eyes, and full lips, but not too full. She was beautiful. Too beautiful. Alicia hated to admit it but she might have even been prettier than her. Dylan stopped midway when the girl laid her deep brown eyes on her. Well, the eye that they could see, the other was covered with black bangs with dark blue chunks in them. Dylan backed up.

Massie marched right up to the counter and bumped the girl in the hip indicating her to move, but she returned the bump, harder. Massie almost lost her balanced and toppled onto the other girls but she regained her balance. Dylan, Alicia, Kristen, and Claire looked at Massie. Alicia looked over Massie at the M.C.

"Hey," Alicia said, "Could you move down a seat?"

"There are no more." She said in a deep but very pretty voice.

"Exactly" Alicia said. Everyone exchanged high fives but Claire, who bit her thumbnail. The M.C. flipped her hair over her should and returned to the guy behind the counter, gave him her order, and he moved to make the coffee. Ahb-viously still listening.

"Are you a hummingbird?" Massie asked the girl. The others giggled in anticipation.

"Um, nope" She said, pulling hairs off of her Betsey Johnson Marilyn Monroe sweater dress. Massie remembered Dylan had wanted that for forever, but thought she was too fat to pull it off.

"Then WHY are you hovering?" All the girls laughed and high fived again. This time Claire accepted one from Massie.

"Are you an astronaut?" The girl asked with her eyebrows knit.

"What, no. Of course not." Massie snapped.

"Then why are you still in my space!" The girl leaned in toward Massie glaring at her. Massie had no choice but to back up.

"Fell right into that one didn't ya, Missy Mustache Maiden?" The Girl asked, winking. The Pretty Committee gasped as Massie put her hand over her mouth. Arley laughed out loud. He slipped her a piece of paper and she slipped his a five. She then hopped down off the stool, grabbed her tote, and swung it outta there. Suddenly the Briarwood Boys walked past her. As if it was planned.

Massie knew this wasn't good. For her.


	3. The Briarwood Boys

"Oh yeah!" Kemp shouted. The girl whipped her head around with a face that could be plastered all over New York. If Massie hadn't lived in New York, she would have thought she had been. "Obviously someone is desperate to score. Not just because of those uniforms." She gestured to their Briarwood Tomahawk uniforms.

"She dogged you!" Derrington punched Kemp on the shoulder. Cam eye's sparkled just a little too much. Why hasnt he moved on to Claire yet? Massie wondered. He cant be interested in her, right? Massie wondered why she cared so much, it was Derrington who she needed to think about.

The girl stared into Cam's eyes while the boys were laughing. Cam didn't notice. Massie could hear Claire breathing hard, and Dylan chomping on her next breakfast bar. All while the girls stood there like LBR's. All except Alicia, who was trying to get Josh's attention by sticking out her chest. Josh looked at her then back at the mystery girl who was still looking at Cam's eyes.

"Woah!" She shouted, "Do you have the iridium problem, too?" She smiled, lifting her bangs out of her eyes, revealing one amber eye and one chocolate-colored eye. Massie heard Claire gasp. She could tell she was jealous of her mutation.

"Dude," Cam said shyly, "Never seen those colors together." He lifted her hair out of her eye to look at her amber eye again. Massie could hear Claire growling lowly and remided Massie of a dog about to attack. Which reminded her of Bean. Which reminded her of The Golden Bean. Which made Massie regret ever coming here. Massie's heart picked up after Derrington took a turn to look into the Mystery Girls' eyes. Massie couldn't believe it, Derrington had never looked at her eyes that long. And hers are 100% amber!

"Wow," She said, "Blue and green are the rarest." She turned her head to the side. She heard the bell on the front door ding and Kuh-laires Slavation-Army loving best friend, Layne walked in with her older brother Chris Abeley.

"Claire!" Layne shouted. She was wearing a Elmo t-shirt, red cords, and black ballet flats. "There you are!"

Massie glared at Claire, "You invited her, Kuh-laire?"

"Yeah, sorry." Claire bit her thumbnail.

"Dude!" the mystery girl exclaimed, "where did you get the shoes?" She asked Layne.

"Hottopic." She said slowly, as if it was a trap. "Why?"

"They are 'ermazing." She smiled. "Ill need to get me some next time I go." Layne looked like she couldn't believe what she heard. It was like Shakira just walked up to her and made lunch plans. Massie then heard Maroon 5's latest hit, "Moves Like Jagger" from a muffled speaker. M.C. pulled out her phone and started dancing to the beat. Along with Dylan. "You like?!" She asked.

"I LOVE this song!" Dylan exclaimed shaking her hips to the beat, until she saw Massie glaring at her. Then she stopped. Big time.

"Me too," M.C. grinned, "I change my tone at least twice a day. Music is my life."

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Massie snapped, her arms folded across her chest.

"Nah," M.C. said, "It's this Skye chick."

The Pretty Committee gasped.

"She's been calling me to recruit me to this dance place-"

"Body Alive?" Alicia interrupted coldly.

"Yeah. And she wants me to become a DLS Dater?"

"A DSL Dater?"

"Yeah." M.C. grinned and picked up her bag and started swinging it up and down, then walked out. Out of no where a shiny black limo with a pink heart on the back door pulled up and out stepped a boy with dark hair and was a little taller than M.C. He hugged her and let her in first. Then they drove off towards God knows where.

Leaving behind a very stunned Pretty Committee, Smitten Briarwood Boys, one grinning Salvation Army wearing girl, and one older brother acting very lost.

"Maybe taking what Massie wants wont be so easy..." Alicia thought.


	4. A Little Mission

"Kuh-laire!" Massie barked into her purple studded IPhone 4 case, "Call me when you get this! We has some major work to do before school tomorrow!"  
>Massie sighed and threw her phone onto her bed, nicking Bean on the foot. She knew better than to yelp at a moment like this. Massie fell onto her bed and stared at her ceiling. "Is navy in this spring, or chocolate brown?" She asked herself. Then cringed. Chocolate brown reminded her of that she-devil she met at the coffee house yesterday. Then it made her think of Derrington, which made her think of how he looked at that girl. Ugh! So complicated. She stumbled into her bathroom and pulled out what seemed to be the fifth lavender headache mask in two days.<p>

She just laid down when her phone started bleating Skrillex. Massie hated it, but Derrington loved it.

Is that dumb to like something just because he likes it? She wondered. Who cares? She didn't have time for that stuff right now.

"What?" She barked.

"You told me to call, so…" Claire started, she sounded worried.

"I'm getting the girls, hold on." Massie demanded.

"Yellow?" Dylan said.

"Yeah?" Alicia purred.

"Okay, guys so…" Massie started.

"Hurry guys, I only have about ten minutes, and then I have to go." Kristen said.

"Kristen?" Massie interrupted.

"Huh?" She said wearily.

"Am I a lose thread?"

"Um, no?"

"Then why are you cutting me off?" She snapped. She didn't care if it wasn't her best line, she had been on edge ever since yesterday.

"So, what are we gonna do about, you know, Her." Alicia said.

"That's what we have to find out. Alicia, I want you to find out all the boys shes dated the past year and her name. Dylan you find out what that girls story is, I want her parents salary, house square footage, a picture of her closet might be nice."

"Right." They said.

"Kris, find out what school she goes to. And Claire?"

"Yeah?" She sounded nervous.

"We're going on a little boy mission."


	5. A Soccer Field Encounter

It was seven A.M. and It was crucial that they were on time. Today was the last day of Spring break and tomorrow they would be back in the halls of OCD.  
>"Thank Gawd the boys moved out of OCD." Massie murmured to herself, "And thank Gawd for Starbucks!" She gratefully sipped her caramel mochiato<p>

She was sitting on the Briarwood soccer bleachers eating a Luna bar, waiting for Claire to come back with the signal that the boys were coming. Massie might be interested in "upperclassmen" now, but why can't she keep the rightful places in the Briarwood boys' hearts? Exactly.

Claire ran up to Massie and panted, "They're here… everyone… coming!"

"Kuh-laire calm down!" Massie snapped, reapplying her Glossip Girl Strawberry Shortcake to her already glossy lips. Gawd, she was nervous.

Suddenly the air was filled with loud boy whoops and hollers as the boys came running onto the empty soccer field. There were no coaches, or parents. It was a total boy free for all. Perfect.

"Cam! Cam!" Claire yelled.

"Kuh-laire! Be cool please" Massie hissed.

Cam waved and turned back to his friends. What?

Suddenly a car came up to the curb blasting a Skrillex version of some Maroon 5 song. Massie was about to whip her fat-free macchiato at the offending vehicle until she saw who stepped out of it. Her. As in Her. Skye and the guy the girl was with yesterday were in the front seat.

She gracefully stepped out the backseat jingling the ankle bracelet along with her. She had on oversized aviators and a shirt a wee-bit too small for her stomach. So what if she had a thin undershirt under it? She was still a threat. She also had on dark wash diesel jeans and a tan. She was barefoot and she carried her Betsey Johnson vintage slip-ons. She looked… perfect.

"What is SHE doing here?" Claire whispered fiercely.

"I-I don't know." Massie stuttered. Massie stuttered?

"Hey babe!" Kemp yelled at the girl, who returned with a stuck out tongue.

She moved over to the outdoor mats and balance beams and climbed onto one. She started bending in ways a human shouldn't.

"She's just here to exercise." Massie said, more to herself than to Claire. The plan was to come here and flirt with the boys until the realized they were the best, not that GIRL!

The guys have been playing for nearly an hour and now were sitting on the bleachers not too far from the girls and talking about anything and blasting music from their stereo they got from the locker room.

The girl was kicking a soccer ball around Kristen-style. It like she…studied who they were secretly. So what if they were doing the same to her? Not the point. At all. Massie's brain struck and idea. The girl was heading for the boys (who have barely said one word to them! Ugh!), what if she were to, say, have a little trip? Massie told Claire the plan.

"What if she gets hurt?"

"She won't get hurt; she's on the second level." Massie rolled her eyes, seriously!

Massie casually slipped her half-drunken Starbucks right in the path of where the girl was to walk, right between Claire and Derrington. It spilled silently in the direction of her feet.

And it did work. Sorta. She started to fall when…

Derrington caught her. By the waist.

NAWT OKAY! AT ALL! HES STILL HOLDING ON! WHAT?! WHAT?

"Thanks" She smiled from behind her bangs. ECCH!

"No problem" He smirked.

"EXCUSE ME!" Massie said out loud by accident.

All ten boys turned to look at her and Claire. Massie straightened her Chip and Pepper skirt, "I mean, ahb-viously, you need to watch where you're going." She stood up taller.

The girl moved into Massie's personal bubble and stared at her for a good twenty seconds. The most crucial seconds of Massie's life. The girl broke away first, Massie smirked as if she had just won. Until the girl hopped off the bleachers and whipped her glossy, wavy mane in Massie's direction like she was about to admit defeat but instead said, "I see you waxed the 'stache." And grabbed her bag and giggled to the girl's locker room. The boys stared at her in awe and burst out laughing. Massie climbed to the top of the bleachers, debating whether or not if the fall would kill her….

No. Massie wasn't done just yet. Not by a long shot.


	6. The Information is Gathered

"Drop me off here." Massie barked to Isaac.  
>"But we're still a few blocks away from the school." He started.<br>Massie did NAWT have time for this, "I'm meeting up with the girls at the coffee house, that's why we're an hour early!" Isaac dropped her off in front of the coffee house where the scene of the crime happened a few days ago. It still made Massie cringe. She wished she could do Spring Break over again.  
>Her phone bleated Skrillex again. She was so going to change that. She didn't even like Derrington anymore so why let him take over her ringtone, right? The bass drop brought her back to the present and elderly couples going out early for a morning jog and middle-aged botoxed ladies with their poodles were staring at her as if she were some common toddler with a Iphone. She quickly answered it<br>"Hello!?" She snapped.  
>"Hey! It's Leesh." Alicia said.<br>"What do you want? Why aren't you here?!"  
>"We're pulling up, chill. I have everyone in here."<br>"Do you have the information I asked for?"  
>"Rodger that, Agent Platinum."<br>"Great now get here! And no discussing the findings until I hear first! Now hurry, Agent-Caliente!" She barked and hung up. She rolled her eyes at Alicia's stupid agent name. It meant hot in Spanish. Typical. What-evs. Not like she cared, The only good thing that comes out of Whats-Her-Face mystery girl is she puts Alicia in number 2 for "Hottest-face-slash-body" As put so kindly by the simple minded Briarwood boys. Massie's concentration was broken by a flash of dark hair, she thought it was the mystery girl so she straightened her black Prada trench coat and checked her reflection for stray hairs in a FIAT. But it was just Alicia stepping out of her car.  
>Now she was grooming for the mystery girl?! Massie really needed to learn her name, Mystery Girl was a boring name and it took to long to say.<br>As the girls, including Claire, ran up to Massie, and they all walked inside the coffee house. The smell instantly woke Massie up and snapped her back to her normal fabulous self. She strutted over to the only table big enough to fit just five. Massie also noticed that Arley was taking a quick before-school shift and was wiping the table with a rag. Her insides froze. The last time she saw him, she got dissed bad by the Mystery Girl. She forced herself to look away because he was coming over to take their orders. Massie sat up straight and stuck out her chest a little.  
>Alicia noticed, so she did too, only her's got a lot more distance.<br>"How can I help you ladies?" Arley said, straight to Alicia. She smirked, but as usual, Massie's radiant confidence won the guy over.  
>"Excahuse me, Arley." She giggled, "But, uh, there are four more of us at this table, and some of us have school soon." She winked.<br>He ran his fingers through his hair and smiled, "Right, how could I forget you, Massie." He smirked to himself. Was that a good smirk or- or a inside joke smirk?! Wow, she was paranoid.  
>"I'll have a Oreo Frappuccino." Dylan said out of boredom. She still had her bug-eye sunglasses on. She was most likely crashing from her "diet". Which in Dylan speak meant waiting until her mom went to sleep then eat everything sugary in sight.<br>"Ill have a caramel Frappuccino with extra whip cream." Alicia said, placing her chin on her hands and tilting her head to the right.  
>After all the girls received their drinks, they got down to business.<br>"Okay, so first of all, her name. I can-nawt stress this one enough! It's bugging me to no end. Leesh, her name?"  
>"Welll, I looked on Twitter, Facebook, Formspring and everything."<br>"AND?"  
>"I've gathered her full name. Her name is Lexa. Lexa Leilani Smith." Alicia quickly blurted. Massie cringed, that sounded like a name they would give some Over-done, has-been Latina actress. Or a street-walker. Massie thought that your name spoke very much of someone's personality. She had nothing to worry about.<br>"Dyl, look up what her name meaning on Baby Name Wizard." She carelessly sipped her latte.  
>"Why?" Claire asked innocently.<br>"Because, Kuh-laire, names give a lot away about people, for example my name means that it makes me easy to express myself and self-confidence comes super easily to me and I do not often experience loneliness."  
>"Ohhh..." Claire said.<br>"That describes you perfectly, Massie! It HAS to be accurate!" Alicia said confidently.  
>"Erg, Mass?" Dylan said, "I have the results."<br>"And?" Massie knew this was gonna be good.  
>"Well, um, it says, 'Lexa literally means sexy girl. Also, she deserves a lot, very beautiful and can be trusted greatly, outgoing, adventurer, everyone can't help but be attracted to her.'"<br>Massie stared at Dylan's Iphone with her eyes and her mouth open wide. This had to be a mistake!  
>"It also means..."Defender of man."<br>Alicia gasped. "So it basically means a irresistible sex goddess that defends men and protects them basically?!" She squealed.  
>"Yep," Dylan said melancholy like, "Oh and Leilani means heavenly girl."<br>"THIS CAN'T BE RIGHT!" Massie basically shouted. "Wh-what guys has she dated, Leesh?" Suddenly she had a huge headache.  
>"I haven't read through the whole list, uhm, some from New York: Dyaln Maffried, Alex Godlin, Erin Canady, Patrick Jefferson. But some of them weren't serious. Then there are a whole bunch of unknowns that don't matter, I Google checked."<br>"What about this page Leesh?" Claire asked, handing her a page.  
>"Oh, must've missed that one, there's only two names on here. I didn't bother reading this one because I was tired and stuff but um, Nathan Reed and, and..." She got really quiet.<br>"SPIT IT OUT LEESH!"  
>"Alexander Fisher." She said quietly.<br>"The soccer star turned supermodel?!" Kristen blurted. Massie knew how that had to hurt her. It was like saying she dated David Beckham. Except Alexander Fisher was actually her age.  
>"Ehmagod, this is getting worse and worse!" She was almost sure she was going to regret asking this but she had to keep her alpha composer, "Dylan how rich is she? And her how big is her house?" Massie groaned.<br>"You don't wanna know. But I have a picture...here." Massie peeked through her fingers.  
>She gasped. It was bigger than her, Dylan, and Alicia's house combined! Okay, so, not THAT big but it was way, way bigger than any of theirs. And nicer. It had a tennis court-two. And a volleyball sand court, and a pond that LOOKED like a beach. And more. Sadly. "Her fathers a renowned lawyer and her mom is a fashion designer." She groaned.<br>Claire perked up, "Tatiyana Smith?" Massie was almost impressed, if her head didn't hurt so much.  
>"What school does she go to, Kris?" Massie said, there could be an upside to this, maybe she went to ADD or a nun school.<br>"I haven't looked yet, you told me not to. I had it texted to me and I locked it on my phone."  
>"Go ahead." Kristen unfolded the paper. Massie stared at it, with Massie's bad luck, she would end up going to-<br>"OCD." Kristen said, totally stunned.  
>Alicia gasped, Dylan snorted Oreo coffee through her nose, Claire bit her fingernails, Kristen gripped the paper harder, willing it to change, and Massie? Well Massie just sat there, silently dying inside.<br>They would see that girl every. Single. Day.  
>And they would see her in 10 minutes.<br>And the best part? Everday Briarwood and OCD would pass on the way to their schools.


	7. Welcome Back to OCD

Why don't we just skip school and go shopping?" Alicia suggested.  
>"And miss spying on Lexa?" Massie spat, "no way. This is what we do. We show her who REALLY runs this school. She may love the boys. But we'll knock her down to LBR status by Friday."<br>"Perf plan as usually." Dylan sang.  
>"So ready for the grandee entrée?" Massie asked, even though she already knew the answer. Duh.<br>The girls turned the corner and did a last minute check of their makeup and outfits. Alicia adjusted her bra. Massie secretly rolled her eyes.  
>The girls lined up in formation. Massie in the middle, Dylan and Alicia on either side, Claire by Dylan and Kristen by Alicia. They clicked their heels along the pavement up to the spring trees that blocked the sun away from the school. Some rays managed to peek through though. Making OCD look like a heaven and Massie was their angel.<br>She noticed that there were a few guys milling about but most of them, the popular Briarwood boys, were in a group near the biggest oak tree that was farthest away from the school but close to the parking lot which was broken off by a huge row of bushes. From what she could see there was Chris, Kemp, Cam, the rest of the soccer team and Derrington. Alone. Perfect. Maybe Massie's threats to the new girl had worked and she had hauled her butt half way to the slums of New York by now. Happy days.  
>"Targets spotted." Massie confirmed, "ready for the GRAND grand entrance?" She smirked. What new girl?<br>"Oh yeah!" Dylan burped.  
>"Let's go then." She chirped.<br>They all walked model type, even clumsy Claire, all the way to the oak tree near the boys. Aloof and cool. That's how they would play it. Make the boys think they didn't need them. They could get anyone after all. They sat their blankets on the ground and spread out their supplies. They still had at least half an hour. Maybe more, depends on what time the bell rings today. Massie noticed out of the corner of her eye that the boys looked their way and held their glance at least for 10 seconds. Bingooooo.  
>"Ehmagawd! They're getting up!" Alicia squealed. All the girls' faces brightened and they fixed their hair discreetly in their compact mirrors.<br>They were literally five feet from the girls when suddenly a loud squealing sound burned Massie's eardrums. It was Deadmau3.  
>Lexa.<br>"EHMAGAWD NO!" They all said together. All the girls near Massie and the girls turned to look at the car. Apparantly dubstep and remixes became insanely popular among the rich and posh. Because they smiled and muttered things like, "Wow nice car" or "Is that the new girl!?"  
>The boys no longer showed interest in the girls and turned their eyes longingly to the shiny silver Hummer in front of them. It squealed to a stop and who else would jump out shaking her perfect raven hair and hips along with it, but Lexa Smith. She moved somewhat Alicia like. Alicia noticed. She was pissed to say the least.<br>"Where does one get a Hummer like that?" Kristen said sighing.  
>"Um at every run-down dealer on this side of New York." Massie hissed. Kristen shut up instantly.<br>The boys were still staring at the car-or was it Lexa? When her 10 of a brother, walked out and handed her her slouchy style tribal print bookbag. He had red lips, long but wavy blackish brown hair, and piercing amber eyes, unlike his sisters one. She [Lexa] was wearing another sweater dress. One that was black with big red lips all over it. Along with her hair carelessly flipped to one side, happy to toss about. She had gotten blue ombre in it. It looked runway ready. She had a perfect winged smokey eye and she was wearing... hold on? Converse? Hulloooooow! Was she in cahoots with Claire? That's a total Claire move. But sadly, she WORKED it perfectly. Massie also noticed that she was painfully skinny which made her smallish chest look bigger. (Massie was sure it pissed off Dylan too), she was pretty skinny with skinny legs. Most people would say it look anorexic, but not on Lexa. Lexa worked them she was tall so it gave the illusion that she needed to be that skinny. Its not like she was malnourished, she had abs and everything. But not that Massie would ever admit she looked good. Never ever. She suddenly recalled Nina calling Massie "limo-legs" and wondered if her legs looked that good too.  
>It made Massie want to walk up to her grab her by her hair-extension less hair and just throw her to the ground. But no, alphas don't physical fight, the verbally fight. And she couldn't wait to KO Lexa. But right now, she had to win back the boys! Quickly!<br>"Thank you, sir." Lexa's perfectly deep-but-still-girly-slightly-raspy voice said. It broke Massie out of space and back to the Hummer. Lexa grabbed her bag, slung it over her shoulder, grabbed a lacrosse stick from the back seat and said bye to her brother. Who gave a head nod, and waved at the soccer team and Chris waved back. Chris Abeley and Andy?  
>Lexa barely paid any mind to the boys and walked straight onto the pavement and grabbed her headphones and stuck them in one ear. She threw her lacrosse stick, bookbag, and yoga mat down and smirked at the girls. SMIRKED. Massie heard the girls behind her gasp and she reminded them of the plan. Embarrass her (make things up since she apparently never messed up), or just scare her to death. Alicia got that smirk on her lips that made even Massie shiver. Alicia was BEYOND pissed.<br>"Here we gooo," Alicia said and made her way towards Lexa, "Excuse me, but um I heard that you have a nasty skin condition and I was wondering if I could borrow your ointment?" She said it loud enough for the boys to turn towards them a few smirked. Massie smirked, too.  
>"Gotcha." Said Massie, Kristen and Dylan high fived her.<br>Lexa slowly rose up turning off her Ipod and throwing it down on her bag, taking her time. She suddenly smirked and said, "you DO realize you just admitted you have a skin condition too right." Alicia opened her mouth goldfish style, "and yeah I do have a skin condition its called, "allergic to BITCH. So if you could take a few steps that way please." She gently pushed Alicia and the boys lost it. Massie could hear Derrington laugh the loudest and Lexa just rolled her eyes, and stretched her eyes. She caught Massie's eye and winked with her darker eye. Alicia sat down, stunned. Her eyes and mouth open.  
>"Hey! New girl!" Kemp called, "want to come sit with us?" He patted his lap. Cam looked down in embarrassment. Massie rolled her eyes, but Lexa did something totally different. She picked up her bags, and plopped them down next to Kemp and sat right between Kemp and Derrington.<br>"Nice shoes," Derrington said and playfully threw grass at Lexa.  
>"Why thank you" She said and stuck out her foot, "They're my bro's old shoes. I use 'em to practice soccer in."<br>"You play soccer?!" Derrington asked, a little too excited.  
>"Yep, star goalie and my old school."<br>"Dude, nice" Derrington had his long hair in his eyes. Massie noticed it grew more.  
>"I gotta go, and find this girl who wants to talk to me. Skye?"<br>"Skye Hamilton?" Kemp shouted, "You can only hang with her if youre, like, megahot."  
>"Exactly." Lexa smiled and winked. The boys were awestruck. Even Chris. Massie knew Lexa wasn't a self-conceited girl but she sure could act like one, and it made Massie mad. Suddenly Massie jumped up without thinking, all eyes were on her now. Think. Think now! The plan!<br>"Ya, know, i'd think someone with a little more fashion sense would actually wear something more than her brothers muddy knockoff Converse." She smiled.  
>Lexa said, "you know, Mass, babe, you're right," this was the first time she actually referred to Massie as Massie, "so I think i'll wear theeeese instead." She slowly pulled out a pair gold studded 5-inch Marc Jacobs heels that haven't even come out in a waiting list yet! Teen Vogue said they were just a myth!<br>Massie gasped. Lexa knew this would hurt her, the boys didn't know what was going on but they loved a good girl fight. Slowly, without taking her eyes off Massie, took off her muddy shoes, threw them at Massie, and slipped on the heels like she was in a shoe commercial. Did Victoria's Secret do shoe commercials? If so, thats what she would do. Dylan, Kristen, Alicia, and Claire made their way up to Massie and helped her through her crisis.  
>"Th-those, shoes, where did you get them?" Kristen stuttered.<br>"Lets just say, when you're the daughter of the hottest designer right now, daughter of the lawyer who put through cases of Lindsay Lohan and Paris Hilton, AND you're ex boyfriend and best friend is Alexander Fisher, you get a few things before others. Thats a lesson I'd thought you knew Massie. Guessss not, oh well."  
>"Your ex boyfriend is Alexander?!" one of the soccer guys shouted. Lexa didn't respond. Neither did Massie, they were in full fight mode. Massie could see Alicia looking at Lexa, almost... LONGINGLY. Lexa got real close to Massie and whispered chillingly, "Massie, i'm not a mean girl. It doesnt mean im not clever. We're the same, you see. We're both sweet when we want but totally ruthless at other times. I don't want to fight this year, im looking for this to be a death match and have me look like the bad guy. So lets just say you stop now and I wont have to socially tear you to shreds." She backed away and left Massie standing there. For about a second. Then she said, "I have an idea. Why dont you go back to New York because you will never be liked here. You're a social outcast and nothing more." Lexa knew Massie didn't believe that. They did act the same. Lexa smiled and blew Massie a kiss, "see you later then."<br>For the first time ever, Massie didn't feel so alpha.


	8. Who's Massie Block?

Massie sighed as she huffed her way into the school. She needed to make this girls life a living hell, and she was going too. Of course she was going to. But how? That was the question. Massie stopped as she noticed Lexa and Skye comparing ombre hair, Skye's pink to Lexa's blue. Massie was going to hurl. No way she was going to pass them in on the way to school like an LBR. Yeah, right. Instead she acted as if she was so thrilled to see Adrian and Alexis, which she barely cared to even breathe the same air as.  
>"Hey girl, you look so gooood!" Alexis said, she was forever dragging on her words.<br>"Thanks" Massie said, giving Alexis her award winning smile.  
>"Soooooo," Adrian said, she also dragged on her words, "Can we ask you a question?"<br>"I suppose so," Massie said, as if asking her advice is what shes known for, she looked at her friends and slapped her hand over her heart, "anything."  
>"ummmm, who's the new girl?"<br>"What?!" Massie shouted in surprise.  
>"Well, her haaair and clothes are really cute"<br>"And so is her brother!" Alexis meowed.  
>"And those shoes! They don't even come out on the waiting list for another 3 weeks!" Adrian gasped.<br>"I'm aware, thank you." Massie practically spat, "And besides, if I knew who she was, do you think I would even care?"  
>"It kinda sounds like you do, no offence." Alexis said and they both pushed past her up to Lexa where there had been a circle formed of the Briarwood soccer team plus more, a few lowerclassmen and a lot of upperclassmen. And the DSL daters of course.<br>"I need to get inside, Mass. I have no idea where my first class even is!" Kristen begged.  
>"Fine we can go. But we pretend it's a crisis situation." She started to head up to the front steps of the school when the unthinkable happens. Landon Crane arrives.<br>Now some people would remember that Massie said she didn't like him any more and nothing like getting back to the basics with Derrington and the other boys in her own grade, but that doesn't mean Landon knows she moved on.  
>"Wait a second, Landon goes to ADD." Claire said suddenly.<br>"She's right. What's he doing here?"  
>"Landon Crane has been kicked out of ADD on account of trying to set the math teachers wig on fire during a study hall. He was then accepted to come over to Briarwood, mainly because his uncle is on the board and pays a nice sum of money at the end of the semester." Alicia recited like a news reporter.<br>"What's he doing now, I can't see him?" Dylan craned her neck over the many people until finally someone moved and they could see him.  
>"He's handing something to someone." Claire said, "Eh ma gawd, he's talking to Lexa!" She shrieked.<br>"Are you positive?!" Massie asked, loudly.  
>"Um yeah he is Mass!" Kristen said, her eyebrows rose.<br>They got closer until the were within earshot, who cared about discreetness at a time like this?!  
>"Hey, heard you're the new girl." He smiled a crooked smile.<br>"Heard you're the new kid, too. Setting the teachers wig on fire, nice one." She giggled.  
>Landon looked impressed and giddy at the same time, "thanks," he got a mischievous look on his face, "I'm going to have to keep an eye on you." Then he took her chin in his hand and winked and walked away, leaving Lexa cocking her head and smirking.<br>Landon looked over at Massie and waved a little, then walked with Chris and Harris.  
>Massie didn't know what to do, so she walked inside the school not making eye contact with anyone.<p>

The school looked the same and felt the same, but it wouldn't for long.


	9. MASSIE IS CUT OFF!

On the ride home, Massie put the window guard up so Isaac couldn't hear what she was about to say.  
>"ohmigod! Lemme tell first!" Alicia cried, bouncing up an down.<br>"woah, girl, you could injure yourself." Dylan joked. Alicia was so excited, she didn't even cover her chest.  
>"of course, after me!" Massie laughed.<br>"we already heard what YOU said!" Kristen laughed back, "pushing the principal down the stairs?! Nice!" she high fived Massie.  
>"thank you, thank you!" Massie giggled, then gestured to Alicia.<br>"alright, alright! I told everyone that her hair was a," Alicia was cracking up at this point, "her hair was a weave she bought off Ebay and she had lice thatswhyshehadtobuyit!" she held her stomach, they were all laughing so hard, as tears streamed down Alicia's face. She snorted and sat back up quickly. Everyone stopped laughing for a split-second, then laughed harder.  
>"MY TURN!" Dylan cried, laughing, "I told people that she was from the MADE tv series and she wanted to be MADE...INTO A FEMALE!" she cried.<br>"and people believed you?!" Alicia laughed, as Dylan tried to nod. They doubled over laughing, warmness filled Massie's insides.  
>"alright, my turn," Kristin giggled, sitting up, "I said that she stuffs her bra with free tissue paper she finds outside in the malls dumpster!"<br>they really lost it at that point. They all, even Claire, were crying. Massie held her hand over her mouth and was sure her makeup was running. After a minute, she realized that one person hadn't gone. Oh, great. Kuh-laire. Massie stopped and smirked at her expectingly. Soon after, one by one the girls did, too.  
>Claire looked around the group and slowly grinned, "I told everyone that she steals her clothes from the mall and she's been to juvie. Twice."<br>Everyone stared wide-eyed at Claire, who just held her grin. Then Massie screeched, "Ehmagod Claire, impressive!" And all the girls tackled her with hugs. Claire really felt horrible about it. She wasn't even talking to anyone when they overheard it, she was just practicing what she was going to tell everyone, and it wasn't that. She was going to tell everyone that she sleeps in headgear at night. But better to pretend everything went according to plan then let the girls think she was weak. Really, she was just jealous on the interior about Cam and her's little bonding moment.

After a long, tiring day at school, Massie just wanted to come home and unwind. She wanted Isaac to take her and the girls straight to the spa, but he insisted her parents wanted her for something important. Massie knew all the girls' rumors were extremely lame, except hers and Claire's. Theirs would actually get her in some trouble. Stepping out of the car, and walking to the front door, Massie only knew it was because they needed to give her their card, so her could take a break that is, so she could buy some decorations and book entertainment. Massie smiled and slowly shook her head, what would her parents do without her?  
>Stepping through the door, Massie began to call, "I'm home!" but before she got the last word out, her mother appeared out of nowhere, waving a piece of paper in her hand, her face red.<br>"MASSIE BLOCK!" her name echoed off the walls and hit Massie hard. She jolted, not getting a chance to reply.  
>"$1000 ALONE FOR SHOES?! ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS ALONE FOR SHOES?!"<br>Massie stuttered, but regained her voice, "what are you tawking about?!"  
>Kendra Block breathed in a tight breath, her "yoga" breathing, "I just got your Visa bill for that card we bought you."<br>"and?" she lifted a perfectly-tweezed eyebrow  
>"what? Do you want to know what?" she leaned in really close and whispered. Which made Massie ten times more scared than yelling. When she didn't respond immediately, Kendra continued, "you spent $1000 alone on shoes from the mall. Who. Does. That?"<br>"uh, me! You gave me that card for a reas-un." she rolled her eyes.  
>"for emergencies Massie! Not for," she wailed, glancing at the bill, "Marc Jacob wedged lace up booties! In TWO COLORS!"<br>"mom chuh-hill! Just pay it off, it'll be fine. Dad got that raise or whatever." she waved it off as if it was really nothing.  
>"oh, no Massie. It's not that easy. We let it go when we found out you bought that whole Betsey Johnson wardrobe. It's not going happen again."<br>"well, what are you going to do?" Massie asked blandly, not taking her threats seriously anymore.  
>Kendra huffed and stuttered, finally settling on the words, "I'll talk to your father."<br>this made Massie worry even less, but she needed to make it seem like she was sorry, so her mom could save face, "listen, mom, I really am sorry. It'll never happen again. I wasn't thinking, but I just want you to know it really won't happen again." she even added a heart slap, head shake. Her mom just looked at her, tapping her foot and raising one eyebrow, "I'm still talking to your father." then she walked off.  
>Massie just huffed and rolled her eyes, "whatevs." she mumbled, skipping up the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Massie, come down here please!" Kendra called. Massie removed her lavender headache mask and threw it on the ground, making Bean jump.<p>

"sorry!" she called, running through the plush carpet and down the stairs. Would she FINALLY get the Am-ex?! She found the perfect entertainment! Shadow dancers who preform skits behind screens! Only $500 per hour! How ah-mazing was that?!  
>When she reached the last step, she saw her mother sitting at the head of the dining table, her mouth in a small "o" and her father was staring at the paper, rubbing his bald head.<br>"so can I have the Am-ex now orrrr?" she asked, prancing up to the table.  
>Kendra's head whipped up, "the Am-ex?! You are not getting within ten feet of that card! Right, William?<br>William continued to look down at his Blackberry. Kendra slapped his arm, "right?"  
>he jumped a little and looked at Massie, "oh, right." he turned serious.<br>"fine, so what, the Mastercard, then?" Kendra stared at her daughter, "no. Massie. Look, this is hard to say, but it has to be said, you have a spending addiction."  
>"what you're mother is-" William tried to explain.<br>"we're cutting you off." her mother huffed.  
>"what?" Massie giggled, "no you're not."<br>Kendra sighed, "yes, Mass, we are. You need to learn the value of the dollar."  
>Massie's head was starting to spin, "so, like what? You're gonna cut back my allowance to like half?!" she squeaked.<br>"Massie, I don't think you're understanding," William replied, "we're cutting off all ties with you on money. We think it'd be best if you got a job."  
>Now Massie's head was really starting to throb. She breathed heavily, thinking of how this couldn't of come at a worse time. Then she thought of Lexa, and it really hit hard. Then her head hit the floor, which hit even harder.<p> 


End file.
